sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Galeborn Coast
The Galeborn coast is a small province located on the northeastern most tip of Quel'thalas, and is the ancestral home to House Sunchaser and House Starbinder. Primarily an industrial province, this land didn't hold much significance until the Fall of Silvermoon, where it remained relatively untouched aside from the southern mountains losing one of it's mines to the Scourge. A landscape of mostly mountainous regions, with dense woodlands and rocky coasts. The Province's name comes from the autumn winds that simply sheer the region, using the mountains and islands as a funnel to blow harsh winds throughout the entire valley. Major settlements include Sunvalor Port, Autumngale Harbor and Starbinder Academy. Timeline. - 4,800 years ago, Mines established on several islands and mainland. No central hub made each mine it's own 'village' and exports were slow to leave the rocky province due to no real mountain paths, relying heavily on sparse coming ships. -4,600. Sunvalor town established by Sunchaser Family on Autumngale Island. Small port town that took to handling trade and became the province capitol. -4,500. First of the Sentinel forts constructed. Acting as both Lighthouse and Fortress to protect the harbor from raids and piracy. Town of Amoren is established on the northern edge with two new mines opening. Coal is abundant and plentiful. -4,100. Second and Third Sentinel forts finished, and Sunchaser Estate established. Kendis Mine founded with the discovery of an enormous gold seam, the opening added wealth to the previously small province. -3,700 Autumngale Harbor established as a new shipyard and to make exportation from the mainland easier. Within fifty years, the city became a massive naval shipyard for Elven Destroyers. -3,000. Massive explosion and subsequent fire destroys two mines and the northern coast. Amoren burned to the ground and mines salvageable. Evidence of magical sabotage after surrounding area no longer supported plantlife. Roughly 1,000 years before trees begin to grow again. -2,800. The start of the Troll Wars sees a large portion of Galeborn soldiers rush off to fight, as loyalty to the Crown is predominantly taught. The loss of soldiers, mostly young men, results in a population decline for many years. -2,500. Sungaze Village is established. Becomes the primary source of food in the area that isn't fish, as the only rich enough part of the valley to sustain farmland. major exports of wheats and vegetables. Andoreth Lumberyard is established by migrant workers from Lordaeron, working for the Starbinder Family. -2,400. Monastery of Undying Light is established on Autumngale Island. Small sect of priests commited to the Holy Light. Last official mine to open is Van'loris mine and is deemed the richest mine in the province, with veins of nearly all rare minerals discovered. The mine becomes the largest of the 7 mines in the area and the most guarded. -2,000. Kendis Mine's miners all vanish and several weeks worth of shipments were never recovered. It would be several years before the case of this was dismissed and the mine reopened. Shortly afterwards Van'loris mine, the jewel of the province, is temporarily closed for unknown reasons. -1,950. Starbinder Academy is established, the academy becomes a center-point for the region's magically inclined. The Vault is later constructed over the site of an empty mine, becoming a tomb for forbidden knowledge and drastic mage trials. -1,100. The Tower of Inquiry is created on Autumngale Island. A site for Inquisitors and mages to extract information from prisoners, or for Scryers to perform vast rituals in seclusion. The Official Sunchaser Industries company is established and a large workshop and forge are built surrounding the Sunchaser Estate. The home becomes less like a manor, and more like a fortress, due to interests to protect the family and it's now substantial economic property. -700. The Mining Council in the province move to re-establish old and forgotten mines. The first re-opened mine is Alathur mine, named after the previous Sunchaser family head. The new Head of House Sunchaser takes on three wives, ultimately giving birth to a total 11 children. While ultimately seen as a blessing, none of the marriages last and his first son eventually takes up the family reins due to a problem with his father's financial burdens. -100. The Head of the House goes missing, disappearing without a trace. The Third son, Malazen Sunchaser, is chosen as the new head as the second son is living abroad in Dalaran. -12. An effort to restore Amoren as a town within the province sees the colonists plagued by unknown sources. Seemingly cursed the area is once again abandoned and the Tower of Inquiry forbids any Galeborn citizen from entering the area. The illness that beset the colonists also hit Autumngale and Sungaze village almost leading to an epidemic, though was eventually cured. 6. Incursions by Horde forces and Amani trolls into Quel'thalas force more soldiers from the region to assist in the war effort. No real effort was made by the province to send many warriors, as the province wasn't the best in terms of strength. 20. When the Scourge sweeped across Quel'thalas, The Sunchaser family and most of it's militia fought in Silvermoon. Six of the Eleven children of the family died in the battle. Though the province was relatively left undamaged due to it's mountainous coast, some lower areas of it did see Scourge activity including one mine that was permanently closed due to it's lower tunnels being plagued with poisonous gas and the stitched corpses of abominations. 25. Barely starting to recover from recent incidents, the need for more military might has lead the Sunchaser Industries to focus on Wartime materials. Autumngale Harbor is now primarily a drydock for new ships in construction, and the Monastery on Autumngale Island is a place of training for combat priests and inquisitors. Economy An economic province by definition, The Galeborn coast is predominantly run by the wealthy and populated by workers. The three major industries here are the following; Sunvalor Harbor Company, who almost entirely own the waterfront, has made itself a centerpiece of the province owning almost all the trade routes, drydocks, shipyards and fishing lanes. While only bringing in about 30% of the provincial income they are incredibly powerful due to the nature of needing to use boats for most travel on the coast as no paths through the mountains are currently safe. The Mining Council, the six headed beast that takes up it's position as the powerhouse of the province. The major mines, and the Heads of House Starbinder and Sunchaser, each have a seat on this council. They choose how much of each mineral they produce is exported or used for internal sources. Though not the same, Sunchaser Industries is the largest sector of the Mining Council, owning two mines and the largest forge in the land. Starbinder Industries is the third, and newest, major powerhouse in the area. Roughly young in terms of elven companies, this group focuses on the research, development and production of magical items like staves, scrolls, and tomes. Paired with Sunchaser industries they also make jewelry and armaments with magical enchants for the truly wealthy, or truly influential. Exports Some major exports of the Province include; State of the Art Ships made in Autumgale Harbor, built by the Sunvalor Harbor Company, these ships are mostly sold to other noble houses or directly to Thalassian High Command. Mineral Exports such as exotic metals and precious gems. Timber Magical Items and weaponry from Starbinder Industries. Imports. Due large in part from their location and the lack of farmland, lots of essentials for foods are needed to be imported. Locations Autumngale Island Sunvalor Port. The largest town in the province with a population of 6,500(Local. Due to trade, travel and a mustering point, the amount of people present usually involves around 10,000) The primary location for trade, and home to the Sunchaser Privateer Fleet. Sunvalor Port is a relatively small compressed area, it's more of a large collection of spires due to inhospitable land surrouding the area, the populace has been forced to build up rather then out. The only 'bustling' area is the harbor and bazaar, located right next to eachother. The Port has a garrison of Farstriders, and Inquisitors as it's only non-naval protection. Due in part to this, the coast is littered with siege weapons to defend from coastal attacks. Captain Thaelrian Sunchaser leads the naval forces in the area, with his Flagship, Sunchaser's Sword. Monastery of Undying Light. A small monastery devoted to the Holy Light, which primarily focuses on training new priests and inquisitors. The locals in the area call the priests the Stormpriests due to the heavy storms that assault the northern half of the island, of which the Monastery is a hard hitter. The Grand Priest here is Stevanos Lightseeker, who's sect of priests are diligent believers in the Light of the Naaru after the events of the revival of the Sunwell. Tower of Inquiry. Center of the Inquisitors and Scryers of the region. The intent of the tower is both magical focus and prison. The Grandmaster Inquisitor is Drakenir Quenathil who is a ruthless priest who believes pain is an effective tool to teach nonbelievers and demonic filth. The Sentinels. The Sentinels, and the islands they find themselves on, are coastal forts that are paramount in the defense of Autumngale harbor. The two outer islands both posess mines that are also defended by these fortresses. One of the mines being the provincial jewel, Van'loris Mine. Each fort posesses an inner lighthouse to help ships avoid the rocky islands. Each Sentinel holds a substantial garrison of Sunchaser Industries Militia, Starbinder Mages, and Undying Light Priests. Ruins of Amoren. The northernmost reaches of the mainland, the town and mines of Amoren have long since been abandoned, haunted and are now forbidden grounds from all citizens. Rumors of still waiting shipment of unrefined ores have led foolish people to their deaths at the cursed mines. (Small presence of Farstriders, keeping the area safe and contained) Autumngale Harbor The mainland city could hardly be described that, for the most part this is a ghost town. It previously had a population near 10,000 before the Third war but deaths and migration has made this almost an entirely Shipyard based town. Whole areas are left unlivable while the dockyards are bustling. Population of 2,800. (Small garrison of 200 soldiers, with an assortment of priests and astromancers.) Sungaze Village. The smallest but arguably most important village on the mainland. Sungaze village is a small farming population, providing most of the food for the surrounding region. Recent events have only seen the village grow but it's a farcry from the majesty of true elven cities. The only area in the region with grasslands and an abundance of rich soil. Population of 1,100 (Small garrison of 100 soldiers with a small compliment of mages.) Sunchaser Estate The Seat of Power, and home of the Sunchaser family. Less of a manor and more of a factory. 90% of the Estate's ground belong to the vast forges and workshops used to make proper elven weaponry, not some of the shody material found in Silvermoon nowadays. Surrounded by high tower walls and nestled into the nearby cliffs, it would be hard fought to take this Estate from the owners. (Garrison of 500 soldiers, 40 odd Arcanists and Astromancers, and a small group of Undying Light Priests.) The Mines. Though the mines themselves are not necessarily villages or towns, the small work villages nearby them hold some significance and seeing how much of the province's wealth comes from here, it is a financial asset above all else. Van'loris Mine is the largest mine in Northern Quel'thalas, boasting an abundance of resources going well beyond simple metals, this is the jewel of the province and brings in roughly 1/3 of the province's mineral wealth alone. Many miners from across Quel'thalas come here at the promises of workers keeping 1% of what they mine out. Van'loris has a detachment of soldiers, arcanists from the Academy, and the Island is guarded by blockade. The Kendis Mine, located nearby Sunchaser Estate, is the second largest mine in the region. Primarily producing Iron and other hard metals that are used for the construction of weapons. Being so nearby to the Estate, Kendis Mine is offered the luxury of extra protection from the Sunchaser Militia. Recently various veins of Kendis Mine have run out and it's feared the mineral rich area is being mined out completely. The Alathur mine was originally a marble mine opened at the southern edge of the province. When the mine eventually closed down from Sunchaser Industries, the nearby Starbinder Academy bought it from them and dug it out deeper, intending to use it for magical purposes. Instead of a test tunnel, they mined into gem rich veins with heavy magical essences imbued. The Mine has since reopened as a joint venture, supporting the Academy financially while distributing excess gems across the Autumngale Coast. Aside from these three important public mines, there are several secretive mines and lesser mines that do not produce enough minerals or wealth to be of note. One mine that is known about but kept secret by the Sunchaser Industries, is a massive gold mine that provides the family with their vast wealth. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations